Extreme Makeover, Raven Edition
by JustThatGirlYouKnow
Summary: Starfire offers to give Raven a makeover so that she may impress a certain green-skinned dude. Though she accepts, Raven is still doubtful. Fun and fluffy, with a nice life lesson to be learned in the end. Starring everyone's favorite Titan couple. BBRAE ALL THE WAY.


**Hello potential reader of my story! My first story, in fact. I'll try to cut this short, so you can get to reading. Sooo, here goes-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, places or whatever. Only the plot and writing is mine. Nor do I own the Twinkies that are mentioned. :C**

**Now, for what you've been waiting for...**

**Hold on...**

**Almost there...**

**LET THIS STORY COMMENCE! ;3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Convincing Raven

"Please Raven! May I please perform a make-over on you, _please_?"

"No."

Raven glided through the common room, a vein in her forehead pulsing with irritation. Her cape billowed behind her, giving her a ghostly appearance. Starfire followed close behind, heaving a large box, brimming with make-up and various accessories, in her arms.

Star quickened her pace, causing the box's belongings to rattle and shake. She stopped in front of Raven, who had seated herself on the couch, and was in the process of pulling out a book to read. Starfire desperately tried thinking of a way to convince her empath friend to give her make-over a try. It was going to be a very difficult persuasion, indeed.

"... Raven, there are very many perks of a make-over. I will do a good job applying the make-up to your face!" She assured Raven, who huffed in reply.

"I don't wear make-up. It's completely pointless." Raven answered flatly, never looking up from the book. Star's already-present frown deepened.

"Raven, what must I do to earn your agreement? Can you not give it a try, please?"

"Starfire, can't you just give a make-over to someone else?" Raven demanded, her fingers tightening around her book. She wished dearly to be left alone. As always.

Star, persistent yet, shook her head. "No! I must perform the make-over on you! It will make you look quite attractive!"

Raven seemed to freeze for a moment, before averting her gaze to the red-headed Tamaranian. Her expression was impassive. "I don't care about being _attractive_," she spat the word like it tasted sour on her tongue. Her eyes flashed slightly, and though her face was emotionless, she was obviously angered. Starfire bit her bottom lip, and backed up a few paces.

Their dispute was suddenly interrupted by a pair of friends. Beast Boy and Cyborg entered, BB immediately announcing, "The party animal has just arrived!"

They strode to the kitchen area, where Cyborg instantly began rummaging around for food. He came up with a jumbo bag of potato chips, a large sum of Twinkies, and some frozen waffles. "JACKPOT!" he shouted enthusiastically, pumping a fist in the air. He then shoved five Twinkies in his mouth, wrappers and all.

"Yo Rae, Star!" The green one called, in the process of stacking tofu blocks into a pyramid. He smiled.

And that's all it took for the microwave to begin vibrating violently. Luckily, Raven calmed herself, and the vibrations ceased. No one noticed the minor fault.

Raven tugged her hood farther down, hiding the redness that creeped up her neck and settled on her cheeks. Her heart tingled, a sensation new yet familiar to her. Though she tried to deny and ignore it, her crush on Beast Boy was undeniable _and_ unignorable. Everyday, the crush grew a bit. Whenever he'd crack a stupid joke or grin like an idiot, her emotions rollercoastered. At first, she could control her powers when this happened, but lately... not so much. Occasionally, she'd slip up, and something would levitate or explode. No big deal, right? Wrong.

The Titans were starting to notice Raven's changes. How she'd avoid Beast Boy more than usual, and how things exploded only when he said or did something... Beast Boy-ish. They didn't say so, but she could sense it. And anyone figuring out the reason for these happenings, to Raven, was completely unacceptable.

Her feelings for BB were to remain locked away forever, and three years after that.

Well, that's what she thought, until Starfire's next few words.

"You might attract the attention of Beast Boy with this makeover..?" Star, luckily, kept her voice at a whisper. But that didn't stop the refrigerator from bursting with a startling _pop!_

Cyborg and BB cried out in surprise, diving for cover as shards and chunks of refrigerator shot out every which way. Some pieces splintered into the wall, and others went clear up through the ceiling (which earned an outcry from Robin, who was upstairs and suddenly greeted with a large hunk of metal crashing into his bedroom).

Star was ready to exclaim also, but Raven didn't give her the chance. She snatched Starfire's wrist, causing her to drop the heavy box, and proceeded to drag her out of the room, through a nearby window, and up onto the rooftop. She prayed that no one would follow.

***Extremely short time skip***

Once there, Raven closed her eyes for a moment, inhaled sharply, and exhaled. Opening them again, she stared directly at Star, who was standing awkwardly, her gaze downcast. Raven waited for an explanation as patiently as she could, but she knew that she was still unstable. Her mind wheeled and spun, her thoughts a jumbled mess. A bit of meditation would have been nice right about then.

"I am deeply sorry, Raven. I did not mean to upset you... and your powers." Star looked up then, eyes soft and comforting. She paused. "But yes, I am aware of your love"- Raven visibly cringed at the word- "for Beast Boy. It has become obvious."

Starfire grinned suddenly, a twinkle of excitement in her eyes now. "But do not worry, friend Raven! Love is a glorious thing! I have learned much about it from some television shows. It is lovely how the couples hold hands and look into each other's pupils-"

"Where are you going with this?" Raven snapped, her eyes narrow slits. She didn't like the direction that this conversation was going. As if someone discovering her darkest secret wasn't bad enough...

Starfire clasped her hands together. "Well, aside from love and romance, I have also learned about the art of a makeover, and I want to perform one on you, so that you may look gorgeous and impress our little green friend!"

Part of Raven was utterly mortified yet by this idea. But another part, that annoying and unwanted emotion that she'd tried for so long to hide away, made an unexpected arrival. Love, having had enough of being pushed away, seemed to be aroused and to break free instantaneously. Raven couldn't stop her when she gave Star the answer she'd been hoping for.

"I'm ready when you are!"

* * *

**A little short, I know, but I swear on my distant cousin's daughter's neighbor's imaginary friend's (nonexsistent) grave that the next will be longer- like seriously, I promise! **

**I'd appreciate any feedback, good or bad, that you have. It helps me improve and become better! You're not obligated to review, follow, favorite, or anything but...**

**I REALLY WOULD LIKE THAT REALLY ALOT REALLY.**

**;33 Thanks for reading, guys. Stay awesome!**


End file.
